


Blur

by liskosh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ending Fix, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskosh/pseuds/liskosh
Summary: Он оборачивался по сторонам в попытке разглядеть хоть что-то. Зеленое. Все было зеленое, местами в разных оттенках серого и желтого. Тихий всплеск. Шелест ветра. Взгляд Ричи затуманился задолго до того, как он дал своим очкам утонуть. Как глупо. Где-то под водой его друзья пытаются найти их. Ради чего? Вряд ли мужчина сможет что-то увидеть, ведь его глаза полны слез.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Blur

Он оборачивался по сторонам в попытке разглядеть хоть что-то. Зеленое. Все было зеленое, местами в разных оттенках серого и желтого. Тихий всплеск. Шелест ветра. Взгляд Ричи затуманился задолго до того, как он дал своим очкам утонуть. Как глупо. Где-то под водой его друзья пытаются найти их. Ради чего? Вряд ли мужчина сможет что-то увидеть, ведь его глаза полны слез.

От желания вернуться щемит в груди. Попытаться хотя бы забрать его, не бросить со всеми теми безымянными детьми, чьи тела давно истлели во тьме и сырости того проклятого места. Ведь то даже не дом, всеголишь нора адской крысы, которая тащит в нее все, что попадется на глаза. Это не то место, где Эдди должен забыться вечным сном без кошмаров, без подавленных воспоминаний детства, что намертво въелись в подсознание каждого из них. Но друзья не позволяют ему. Слишком опасно. Слишком опасно снова нырять в лабиринт, заполненный хламом, жуткими тенями и смрадом. Лабиринт, что может в любой момент обрушиться и погрести тебя со всеми прочими неудачниками, что были приглашены на ужин ранее.

***

Холод. Гамак в землянке Бена в полумраке провис еще сильнее, когда Эдди запрыгнул в него, не согласившись с мнением очкарика. Десять минут каждому. Ричи знал, что сейчас очередь коротышки, и ждал чего-то подобного. А тот, в свою очередь, не знал, что это была всего лишь уловка, чтобы быть ближе к нему. Ведь мальчикам нельзя быть так близко, верно? Теплые, мягкие ноги касаются его, неосознанно согревая. На фоне рассуждения о взрослении. Стэнли - ребёнок, который повзрослел раньше всех. Кто-то же должен был. Разговоры о непроходящей дружбе. Обещание, которое все забудут спустя годы.

Из задумчивости Ричи выводит резкое движение Эдди, который играючи скидывает с его лица очки. От шлепка ступни по щеке разлился румянец. То ли смущение, то ли наигранная злость. А на деле всего лишь детская влюбленность. Без очков перед глазами снова блюр. Всё размыто, лишь силуэт парня на противоположном конце гамака и тепло, идущее от него.

***

Перочинный нож процарапывает линии на доске рядом с мостом. Несколько аккуратных, но твердых движений, и те самые буквы снова видны. Четкие, большие, как и двадцать семь лет назад. Страха быть осмеянным уже нет, ведь друзья не упрекнут тебя. Друзья, которые всегда были твоей маленькой семьёй, хоть Пеннивайз и неслабо постарался, чтобы стереть этот факт из вашей памяти. А другие... Ричи тихо хмыкнул. Будто бы им когда-то было дело до них.

Неподалеку слышится хлопок закрываемой двери машины. Шелест шагов по асфальту, который затихает у него за спиной.  
\- А ты у нас, оказывается, романтик, балабол. Как долго ты планировал скрывать это? Еще двадцать семь лет, когда деменция вычеркнула бы из твоей памяти все мало-мальски ценные мысли и воспоминания? Тем самым освободив тебя от необходимости открыться. Хотя бы мне.  
Эдди неподвижно стоит за спиной мужчины, присевшего перед импровизированным архивом памяти подростковой любви Дерри. Любви, прошедшей и неразделенной, а для кого-то может быть и вечной. Если такое, конечно, бывает.

Ричи встает и подходит к нему почти вплотную.  
\- Может, я не хотел, чтобы тебя посчитали еще большим фриком, Каспбрак, чем уже, – его губы искривляются в наигранной усмешке.  
\- Ммм, сарказм, как ново. Может еще про мамку мою пошутишь, Тозиер? – закатив глаза, бросает тот.  
Мужчина перед ним снова отворачивается, его спина напряжена и чуть сгорблена. Не самая удобная позиция для объятий, особенно при разнице в росте, хоть и небольшой, но разве это кого-то волнует? Его плечи сминают на удивление сильные руки, а в спину утыкаются лбом.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, что было бы, если б я действительно погиб там?

***

Возвращаться было тяжело. Тяжело даже не потому, что одежда висела сырым мешком, испещренным кровавыми разводами, а потому, что осознание того, что всё закончилось, не приносило облегчения. Они медленно шли по пустому городу, который еще спал, не ведая о бойне. Нет, о сражении за жизнь, за будущее. Будущее, которое было отвоёвано, но не для всех.

Отель всё так же пуст, единственные постояльцы вернулись только сейчас, опустошенные, уставшие. Они расселись кто куда. Ступени лестницы. Диваны. Обшарпанные кресла, что изобиловали на первом этаже. Помещение наполняла тишина. Все молчали.  
\- У нас п-получилось, – глухо проговорил Билл в пустоту.  
Беверли, сидевшая на сером диване напротив лестницы, молча прижала подрагивавшую руку тыльной стороной ладони ко рту и сильно зажмурила глаза, чтобы не расплакаться. Бен, сидящий рядом, приобнял ее за плечи, успокаивая.  
\- Ты не прав, у нас не получилось, – вдруг прохрипел Ричи. – Ни черта у нас не получилось! Он мёртв, понимаешь?! Мертв, твою мать!!! – он уже почти кричал.  
Майк, до этого стоявший в углу, двинулся было в сторону кричащего мужчины на случай, если истерика перейдет в драку, как вдруг послышались шаги по лестнице. Скрипнули старые деревянные половицы. Размеренные шаги не смог скрыть даже ковер, тянувшийся по всем ступеням, вплоть до первого этажа. Все синхронно устремили взгляды в сторону, откуда доносились эти звуки.

По лестнице медленно спускался Эдди, в новой одежде, с повязкой, приклеенной к щеке пластырем, в том месте, где в нее вошел нож Бауэрса. Бледный, помятый, но вполне живой. Он обвел присутствующих спокойным и при этом настороженным взглядом. Ричи, с раскрытым ртом и расширившимися от удивления глазами, медленно пересел на пол и так же медленно начал отползать к ногам девушки.  
\- Ну и что вы на меня так уставились? – непонимающе спросил мужчина на лестнице, аккуратно почесывая раненую щеку в том месте, где ее не прикрывал бинт. После чего повисла гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием людей, застывших в шоке.  
Первым отмер Билл и, не дожидаясь еще каких-либо реплик от пришельца, бросился на Эдди, чуть не запнувшись по пути за ноги очкарика.

***

\- Ай! – мужчина зашипел от боли, когда Беверли, с максимальной осторожностью попыталась приложить к его грозившему распухнуть носу пакет со льдом. – Какого черта сейчас произошло? Билл, ты что, хотел закончить дело того психопата? Угробить меня вздумал?!

Эдди с угрюмым видом сидел на кресле, прислонив голову к стене. Всего минуту назад мужчины еле оттащили от него Билла, который в приступе паники решил избавиться от очередного на его взгляд морока Пеннивайза. Потому что по-другому и быть не могло. Эдди был мертв. Он сам видел его кровь, сочившуюся из рваной раны в груди. Все они видели. После такого не выживают, да если бы и выживали, то точно бы не смогли бегать быстрее них, чтобы ходить потом такими чистенькими и относительно нетронутыми.  
\- К-кто ты? – спросил Билл, нервно дыша, то и дело сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
Эдди быстро и непонимающе заморгал, насколько позволял закрывающий больше половины лица импровизированный компресс, после чего повернулся всем телом ко всё еще сидящему на полу кудрявому мужчине и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Ричи, ты мог бы одолжить ему свои очки на минуту, мне кажется, у него от перенапряжения внезапно село зрение, – попытка пошутить была не самая удачная.  
Мужчина резко встал с пола, быстро подошел к Эдди и аккуратно положил ему руки на плечи.  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь?  
\- Так, я не понял, – он озирался по сторонам, поочередно скользя взглядом по каждому из них, – Я, видимо, пропустил что-то важное, за что мне стоит дать в нос и обозвать трупом?  
\- Просто ответь! – с нажимом проговорил Тозиер. - Это очень важно!  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Господи, какие все нервные, – проговорил он, откладывая в сторону начавший противно подтекать пакет.

***

Рот быстро заполнялся горячей кровью, от шока поначалу боль почти не чувствовалась. Беверли пыталась подхватить его, но он спиной сползал по стене, обклеенной зелено-желтыми обоями с орнаментом из зверей и птиц.  
\- У меня в номере Бауэрс, – кровь ручьем стекала на подбородок.  
После этих слов Бен, не медля ни секунды, забежал в его номер.  
\- Сильно он меня? – лицо исказила боль.  
\- Нет, – дрожащим голосом проговорила девушка, пытаясь пальцами закрыть рану, от чего ему стало еще больнее.  
\- Минус один! – послышался вопль психа откуда-то с улицы.

Через секунду на лестнице снова появился Бен с махровым полотенцем в руках. Беверли перехватила его и начала зажимать белоснежной тканью не перестающую кровоточить рану на лице Эдди.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас умеет зашивать раны? – с сомнением в голосе спросил он.  
\- Нельзя так рисковать. Мы отвезем тебя в больницу, – быстро проговорила девушка. – Ты сделаешь Пеннивайзу одолжение, если сейчас до смерти истечешь кровью.  
\- Ладно, – еще один водопад крови залил ему подбородок и шею.

Они спешно помогли ему подняться и добраться до машины. Бен вел как сумасшедший. Прилив адреналина и нежелание потерять еще одного друга подгоняли его. Беверли, что сидела на заднем сидении вместе с Эдди, продолжала зажимать его рану уже насквозь пропитанным кровью полотенцем.

Спустя несколько минут они практически ввалились в приемный покой, распугивая малочисленных пациентов.  
\- Скорее врача! –кричал Бен, пробегая от входа в госпиталь до стойки регистратуры. – Здесь ножевое ранение! Помогите, кто-нибудь!!!

Эдди уже почти ничего не видел и с трудом держался на ногах. Похоже, этот гад таки задел язык. Чтобы не задохнуться, приходилось глотать собственную кровь вперемешку со слюной, которая снова быстро накапливалась во рту и норовила попасть не в то горло, отчего он то и дело заходится кашлем, забрызгивая все вокруг красным. Откуда-то появились доктор и несколько медсестер. Его быстро положили на носилки и увезли прямиком в операционную. Последнее, что он увидел, это несколько светящихся кругов перед глазами, а потом темнота. Боли нет.

***  
Беверли переглянулась с Беном.  
\- Я помню, как ты истекал кровью после нападения Бауэрса. Потом ты принес откуда-то из своего номера аптечку первой помощи, – медленно проговорила она, не глядя на Эдди.  
\- Да, – подтвердил Бен. – Беверли обработала тебе щёку. Кровь прекратилась. Я зашил твою рану. Не самое приятное занятие, если честно. Потом ты сам заклеил себе шов. Кстати, такой же марлевой повязкой, как у тебя сейчас. После чего мы отправились в библиотеку. Пешком.

Эдди провел кончиками пальцев по щеке, по контуру пластыря, глядя в пол. Он поднял глаза на присутствующих.

\- Когда я очнулся, на улице уже было темно, перевалило за полночь. Я лежал в больничной постели, в чем мать родила. Боли почти не было, спасибо чудесной капельнице за это. Я вызвал медсестру.На мои расспросы она ответила, что вы сидели рядом с операционной, но потом внезапно подскочили и, не сказав ни слова, ушли. Отпустив медсестру, я быстро оделся. Странно, что они не выкинули мои окровавленные вещи. А затем я поспешил вернуться в отель, но никого из вас уже не было. Мой телефон пропал, так что связаться с вами не было ни малейшей возможности, – продолжил он.  
\- А к нам они пришли уже с тобой, когда стемнело, – глядя в сторону сказал Майк. – Хотя, я так понимаю, что это был не ты. Коллективное помутнение разума?  
\- Это была кукла Пеннивайза, – проговорил Ричи. – Как тогда Джорджи. Помнишь, Билл? Только Эдди был другой, совсем как настоящий. Даже характер тот же. Он спас меня. Этот уродец научился считывать характер.  
\- Клоун превзошел сам себя. Создал идеальную копию. Видимо, не хотел отставать от расписания, – сказал Майк, глядя на него.  
\- Но сейчас-то всё кончено? – с надеждой в голосе спросил Эдди.  
\- Да, теперь всё кончено, – спокойно проговорил Билл. – Теперь мы победили.  
\- У нас получилось, – с улыбкой сказал Ричи. В его глазах блестели слезы.

***

\- Ты хоть представляешь, что было бы, если б я действительно погиб там? – сказал Эдди и шумно выдохнул в спину Ричи.  
\- Это должны быть мои слова, идиот!

Секунда. Ричи резко разворачивается. От неожиданности и отсутствия опоры Эдди начинает заваливаться вперед. Еще секунда, и его голова уже лежит на плече мужчины, чьи руки крепко сжимают его в объятьях, а голова упирается в шею.  
\- Господи, ты чуть меня до инфаркта не довел. Не для того я столько сил, нервов и, кстати, крови потратил в вашей авантюре, чтобы помереть посреди проселочной дороги у замшелого моста. Разрыв сердца, это тебе не шутки, – нервно проговорил мужчина, чье лицо искривилось от прикосновения раненой щеки к твердому плечу.  
Эдди хотел добавить еще что-то едкое, но осекся. Его шею вдруг обдало холодом, который бывает, когда ты мокрый выйдешь из реки. Ветер обдувал мокрую кожу. На его шею капали чужие слезы и неровными дорожками стекали за воротник толстовки. Тело, прижавшееся к нему, сотрясали беззвучные рыдания. Кто там сказал, что мальчики не плачут? Еще как плачут. Вне зависимости от роста и возраста.

\- Ричи? – тихо спросил он. Шепот в ответ было невозможно разобрать. – Ну что ты, все кончилось.

Теплая рука аккуратно провела по кудрявым волосам. Послышался глубокий сбитый вдох.  
Слезы перестали барабанить по коже, шею обдало горячим дыханием.  
\- Ну, теперь ты знаешь, и что нам с этим делать? Напишем прощальное письмо твоей дражайшей супруге и укатим в Лас Вегас? – Ричи приподнял лицо и заглянул в глаза другу.

На его губах играла грустная улыбка, за которой он пытался спрятать горечь безысходности.  
\- А что, на красной машине и в Лас Вегас. На мой взгляд, вполне взвешенное и взрослое решение. Хм. Пожалуй, мы оставим ей голосовое сообщение. Не хочу слушать очередную истерику.– Эдди смотрел на него снизу вверх. По нему было видно, что предложение было вполне серьезным, хотя губы его растянулись в улыбке.  
\- О да, голосовое сообщение - это именно то, что я сейчас смогу осилить. Я зарыдал себе все очки, перед глазами теперь все мутное. Где ты? Я тебя не вижу!  
\- Идиот, – только и смог проговорить мужчина перед тем как утянуть в поцелуй своего нерасторопного друга.

Поначалу смазанный, неловкий и с привкусом слез поцелуй быстро перерос в нечто большее. Горячий, вперемешку с жадными укусами и сплетающимися языками. И только когда стало не хватать воздуха, они отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша.  
\- Вау. Неожиданно. Просто «вау», тебя этому твоя мамка научила? – отдышавшись, проговорил Ричи.  
\- Садись в машину, придурок, – засмеялся Эдди. – Я просто больше не хочу быть таким же трусом, как и ты, – и пошел прочь от памятного забора.  
Ричи в последний раз, меланхолично улыбаясь, оглянулся на вырезанные на доске R+E. '' _Похоже_ _, легенда о волшебной силе этого моста не врет_ '' – глупо подумал он, не снимая очков, протер глаза рукавом толстовки и, выдохнув очередное «Вау!» поспешил за удаляющейся фигурой.

***  
Пальцы тихо стучали по клавиатуре ноутбука. Слова быстро складывались в предложения. Так легко писать у Билла не получалось еще никогда. Возможно потому, что письмо Стэнли, полученное каждым из них и лежащее теперь рядом на столе, помогло развеять последние сомнения в том, что они действительно победили. Что все жертвы, на которые пошла маленькая компания лузеров, оказались не напрасны. Едкая горечь на душе наконец-то сменялась облегчением. Больше никто из них ничего не забудет.

Последние предложения вышли как размышление. Будто бы и не мысли вымышленного персонажа, а свои, словно это была история о них. Ведь каждый автор вкладывает в свои произведения душу, навсегда оставляя в них частичку себя.

« _Возможно_ , – думал он, – _Н_ _е_ _бывает такого понятия, как хорошие или плохие друзья_ _. Возможно,_ _есть просто друзья, люди, которые остаются с тобой, когда тебе больно_ _,_ _и кто помогает тебе чувствовать себя не так одиноко. Возможно, всегда есть те, за кого стоит бояться, на кого_ _стоит_ _надеяться, ради кого_ _стоит_ _жить. Возможно, ради кого стоит умереть, если потребуется. Нет хороших друзей. Нет плохих друзей. Только люди, с которыми тебе необходимо быть рядом_ _. Люди_ _, которые навсегда поселяются в твоем сердце_ »

Раздалась трель телефона. Билл медленно откинул крышку чехла. Всплывшие на экране светящиеся буквы не давали разыграться воображению.  
\- Ричи? – зачем-то спросил он, отвечая на звонок. Самый болтливый из них, как ни странно, не был большим любителем телефонных разговоров, отчего звонок был неожиданностью и немного настораживал.  
\- Я, – серьёзно ответил он, на несколько секунд повисла тишина. После чего в трубке послышался веселый смех, отчего напряжение быстро улетучилось.  
\- А ты думал, что это мамка твоя, Денбро? Хотя ты прав, она передает тебе привет... ау! – послышался глухой шлепок.  
Билл улыбнулся уголками губ, понимая, что Ричи там не один и, видимо, прекрасно проводит время.  
\- Что ты хотел, друг?  
\- Ты тоже получил его? – голос Ричи снова посерьезнел.  
\- Да, – ответил он, вставая из-за стола и отходя к окну, из которого светило утреннее солнце.  
\- Что теперь будешь делать?  
\- Жить, – не задумываясь ответил мужчина. – Всё кончилось, можно спать спокойно. Заниматься тем, чем хочется, не оглядываясь.  
\- Я рад, – проговорил звонивший. – Я, честно говоря, уже и не думал, что люди продолжают читать бумажные письма.  
\- Я тоже, – Билл кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону стола. – Как ты? Продолжаешь смешить людей?  
\- Решил на время завязать. Клоунских выходок в моей жизни пока достаточно. Как раз решился вопрос с разводом. Теперь заживу, – в голосе друга была слышна улыбка.  
\- С разводом? – непонимающе переспросил писатель.  
\- Видимо, кто-то всё-таки выборочно читает бумажную почту, – послышался еще один голос в трубке.  
\- Эм. Это Эдди? Привет, Эдди.

Ему надо бы удивиться, но, похоже, что после их приключений удивить его смогли бы только летающие по комнате от силы мысли предметы, и то не факт.  
\- Привет, Билл! – чуть громче проговорил Эдди. – Ты уже начал перебирать кучу писем от фанатов в поисках того, на что я тебе так прозрачно намекнул? Ты поймешь, когда увидишь.  
\- Минутку, – мужчина вернулся к столу, откладывая на него телефон.  
Зашуршали бумаги. Среди вороха писем, в том числе и от фанатов, Билл нашел белый конверт с серебристой надписью «Приглашение». Он медленно вскрыл его. Сам текст был написан двумя разными почерками. Начало текста было выведено прямыми, аккуратными буквами, а заканчивался он корявым, знакомым еще со школы, каракулями.

\- Я обязательно приду, – спустя пару минут молчания ответил Билл, не сразу найдя телефон в бедламе, который он устроил на столе.  
\- Фух, я уж подумал, что он в обморок грохнулся от переизбытка чувств... АЙ! – в этот раз звук шлепка был громче. – Хватит меня лупить!  
\- Ой, да ладно, я же знаю, что тебе это нравится, – промурлыкал Эдди где-то на фоне.  
\- Ребят, без подробностей, пожалуйста, – примирительно сказал Билл, тихонько хихикая.  
\- В общем, мы тебя ждем. Отговорки не принимаются. До скорой встречи, Билли. Нам нужно обзвонить еще несколько неудачников.  
\- Пока-пока, – опять послышался голос вдалеке.  
\- До свиданья, – проговорил он.

Билл Денбро положил телефон на стол и вернулся к окну. Сел на подоконник. Он долго смотрел в небо, не переставая улыбаться. В голове его была всего одна мысль: «Мы победили!».

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывалось, как подарок фандомной мамуле на новый год)  
> Перенесено с фикбука.


End file.
